Always
by Lilysdementor
Summary: Deathly Hallows spoilers! Lily and Severus meet in the afterlife.


Title: Always

Author: Jane Delight

Warnings: **Deathly Hallows Spoilers!** Read the book first, people!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me.

Summary: SS/LP. One shot. Severus has just died, and the person to welcome him to the afterlife is none other than Lily Potter. Sev's happy ending.

A/N: I've turned into a Lily/Sev shipper and feel somewhat obliged to give the guy a happy ending. (Don't worry; I won't stop writing slash ;)) This is my Deathly Hallows Therapy.

Always

„Severus?"

He opened his eyes, only to see ones of an extraordinary green colour staring into his. He blinked. The last thing he remembered was seeing Potter's eyes. The same eyes he was staring into now.

Then, a lock of red hair caught his eye, and he realised he'd been somewhat mistaken. Potter's eyes. Lily Potter's. He swallowed painfully.

"Why don't you get up first?" A hand was held out to him. He took it, enjoying the feel of the soft hand in his. Once he was standing, he briefly surveyed his surroundings. They were in the Shrieking Shack. Where he'd… died.

"Let's get out of here" the smaller hand pulled on his one, and all he could do was follow Lily out of the Shack, into the forest. The noise which should've surrounded him was absent. Not even the leaves rustled in the wind.

They arrived at a fallen tree, and Lily motioned him to sit down upon it. He complied, only to find her sitting next to him.

She looked at him, with those beautiful eyes which had for the previous seven years only served to torture him - in the form of her son. She was smiling at him, examining him.

"You look well."

He scoffed and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm dead."

"So am I."

He shook his head. He had learned long ago that it was futile to argue with Lily. She could be incredibly stubborn. She hadn't aged at all, he noticed.

"Where's Potter?" He couldn't help himself; the question had been nagging at him ever since he'd… woken up.

Lily's smile took on a sad quality as she regarded him further. "He's with Sirius, catching up with Remus"

So Lupin had finally joined his friends in death? He vaguely wondered what had happened to Tonks – he'd heard they'd gotten married and even produced offspring. He mentally shuddered. At least he wouldn't have to teach the brat.

"Albus' here too, you know." Ah. He should've guessed that. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to see the old man. Then something occurred to him.

"How much has he told you?" He asked with an undercurrent of fear. He also noticed that Lily hadn't let go of his hand yet.

"Everything."

His heart plummeted to the bottom of his stomach. He tried to remove his hand from her grasp, but she refused to let go. Well, he mused, at least he wouldn't have to go through the painful exercise of telling her everything himself.

He couldn't make himself look back at her. He was afraid. Now Severus Snape wasn't afraid of many things, but he was afraid of the rejection of one Lily Potter.

Then, Lily let go of his hand, and he knew that he most definitely did not want to look at the no doubt disgusted expression she would be wearing now.

Suddenly, however, he felt two hands on his cheeks, turning his head against his will to look at Lily. What he saw there was most unexpected. A tear was making its way away from her amazing eyes, down to her lips. He had the mad urge to wipe it away.

"I'm sorry, Sev." He frowned. "I'm sorry for turning away from you all those years ago, I'm sorry for not realising how strong your feelings for me were…" he cringed "… and I'm sorry I let you slip into the darkness"

Severus was surprised. He had not expected this. Then again, Lily was full of surprises. He took her hands into his own.

"No… I'm… I'm sorry. For being an idiot. For not listening to you. For joining the Dark Lord… For being a coward."

Lily's eyes took on a dangerous glint when he reached the last part. Her hands quickly found his face again.

"Listen to me, Severus Snape" she leaned closer towards him, speaking very slowly and clearly "you are not a coward. You are one of the bravest men I know. Don't you _dare_ put yourself down like that. Understood?"

All he could do was nod. She seemed satisfied and released his face.

They sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Severus could not believe he was here, with Lily. So close to her. He yearned to put his arm around her, but knew it wouldn't be acceptable. She was still married to Potter, after all.

"You know Sev, it could've been so much different." Lily's tone was sad, melancholic. He tilted his head slightly, indicating he was paying attention.

"I… back when we were at school, before we… had that argument. Even after, actually, which is why it hurt so much… I cared for you… a lot… and… I think I felt the same you did, back then."

Severus had trouble believing what he was hearing.

"I don't think those feelings ever faded completely. James… I suspect he knew. Knows. I care for him too, loved him, even, but… at times I would think how things would be had I married you instead."

He was staring at her. She didn't look at him, but continued to stare right ahead.

"'Till death do us part' James and I swore each other. And I suppose death didn't really part us, but I think – and Albus agrees – that out marriage is no longer valid in death. Which I don't mind too much. I mean, yes, I do still care for him, but over the years it's been less kissing and more friendship hugs, if you know what I mean. And… I still care for you, Sev. Like I did back then. And knowing, what you've done all these years… protecting Harry, protecting my memory… it's… I couldn't thank you enough, really."

She finally turned to look at him, and he noticed that once more there were tears making their way down her cheeks. This time, he did not hesitate to wipe them away.

He was amazed. Astonished. Flabbergasted. Lily cared for him. As more than just friends. After all these years… He took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge, he was dead already, so what harm could befall him?

"I meant what I said to Albus, Lily. I… I love you. I always have and…" he was cut off by a pair of sweet lips upon his. The kiss was soft and short, but enough to make him want to give into the ridiculous urge to pinch himself to see whether he was dreaming. He managed to overcome the urge, and looked at Lily instead. She was smiling softly at him. Then, she took his hand and got up; he followed suit.

They gazed at each other for a while more, seeming to drown in the other's eyes, before embracing.

"I love you…" Severus whispered into her ear. He felt her smile increase, and knew that she wasn't ready to return the statement. She would need time, and time was something they had plenty of right now.

"…always."


End file.
